


Love Is...

by Remyroo17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, blind!Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyroo17/pseuds/Remyroo17
Summary: A little drabble based on an idea I had. I have more ideas for this if anyone is interested, please leave feedback!PSA: This work is only available for registered users due to an app that is lifting works from AO3 and profiting off of people using it to read them. The app is called 'Fanfic Pocket Archive Library', please make sure you report it!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Love Is...

As Kara entered the minimalist office of L Corp CEO Lena Luthor, she was thrown off by the woman’s incredible beauty. All she was doing was sitting there, typing away on her computer as they entered, but the sun was rising, giving an orange glow behind her. 

Jess the assistant cleared her throat as they approached. “Miss Luthor? Clark Kent and Kara Danvers are here to see you.”

“Thank you, Jess,” she said, closing the folders in front of her and turning to face the two people stood in front of her desk.  _ God _ , Kara thought,  _ and a voice like silk _ .

Lena stood and leant over her desk, holding her hand out. “Lena Luthor, but I’m sure you know that,” she smiled, “it being my building.” 

Clark shook her hand firmly. “Clark Kent, Daily Planet.”

Kara laughed lightly and took Lena’s hand after, shaking it gently. “It does kind of give you away. Kara Danvers, CatCo Worldwide Media.”

Lena tilted her head slightly. “CatCo isn’t exactly known for it’s hard-hitting journalism. Is Miss Grant taking the mag in a new direction?”

Kara chuckled again. “I’m just tagging along.”

Lena smiled at the sound of Kara’s laugh, but she didn’t quite look in Kara’s eyes, only vaguely in her direction. “So I presume you’re here about the Venture situation, Mr Kent?”

Kara turned on the spot while Lena and Clark talked, making it seem like she was checking out the office and it’s features. She slipped her glasses down and scanned the room with her X Ray vision, but didn’t find anything interesting.

When she turned back, Lena had made her way over to her office bar. She reached for a decanter of ice cold water, putting her hand straight past it the first time. Kara watched as she wavered her hand to the left and then to the right, where her ring clacked against it. 

She sighed as if in frustration, and then uncapped the crystal bottle and carefully poured herself a drink. She continued talking to Clark as if nothing had happened. He didn’t seem to take too much notice, but Kara had picked up on it.

“Fortunately I couldn’t make it to the venture launch,” she explained away. “Something came up, I had to take care of it immediately. It’s not often I’m thankful that one of my scientists in R&D screws up.”

An hour later, Kara and Clark were heading back towards CatCo with coffees in hand, and Kara decided to bring it up.

“Did you know Lena Luthor was blind?” She asked coolly. 


End file.
